


Roll The Dice

by Leonidas1754



Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game), Phineas and Ferb, Promare (2019)
Genre: BIG GAYS, Canon Typical Dice Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I apologize for nothing except the weird tags the wranglers will have to deal with, I hope these ship tags are at least formatted right, Inventor Dice!Heinz Doofenshmirtz, M/M, No one in their right mind would ever beta this, No one's the robot dice because I'm really mad at the robot dice rn, No you can't have what I'm on, Queerplatonic Relationships, Thief Dice!Perry the Platypus, Warrior Dice!Galo Thymos, Witch Dice!Burnish Pizza Man, Witch Dice!Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Things go a bit sideways when Galo and Lio combine their powers to save the earth. Oh, the planet and everyone on it is fine, that part worked. The problem is Galo and Lio definitely aren't in Promepolis anymore. A third party gets dragged along too, though they have yet to learn his name.Doofenshmirtz built another dimension-hopping machine for the purpose of taking a vacation. Perry the Platypus tags along, because goodness knows what would happen if he didn't.Lady Luck is always looking for new suckers to play her game, and having a few dimension-hoppers fall in definitely isn't a bad thing in her eyes. If any of them want to get home, they'll have to play along, with their fates leaning on the roll of the dice and her rigged prize wheel.
Relationships: Burnish Pizza Man (Promare)/Jester (Dicey Dungeons), Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Lady Luck (Dicey Dungeons) (One-Sided), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Roll The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Character classes:  
> Galo- Warrior  
> Lio- Witch  
> Doofenshmirtz- Inventor  
> Perry- Thief  
> Burnish Pizza Man- Witch
> 
> No apologies, no regrets.

Lio groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh... Galo? Are you still there?"

Galo echoed Lio's sentiment and drew himself to his feet. "Yea, I'm here. Wherever 'here' is..." he said, glancing around.

Lio followed his gaze. They appeared to be in a cave of some sort, at a dead end at that. There was someone else there as well, someone Galo immediately recognized as he also sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey, you're the guy from Pop's pizza place! You're alive!" Galo called with a grin, immediately walking over to help him up.

Lio followed curiously. "You two know each other?"

The man took Galo's hand, standing shakily and glancing between them. It seemed to take him a moment to recognize who Galo was. "Oh, you... You were there the day I was arrested, weren't you? Galo Thymos, I think? Why are you surprised I'm alive?"

Galo winced. "Eh, when I went to question Gov Kray about why Burnish were being arrested, he, uh, he showed me a test they were doing on the whole engine deal..."

The man looked queasy. "Ah, I see. Well... It's nice to actually meet you, anyway. My name's Azar," he said, holding out a hand.

Galo shook it with a grin. "Yea, you too!"

"I'm Lio Fotia," Lio said, shaking Azar's hand as well.

Azar nodded with a slight smile. Then, he looked around the cave. "Do you two know where we are? Last I knew, I was still strapped in that engine, and all the Burnish were working with you two."

Lio shook his head. "Not a clue. We were working with the Promare to burn out the world without hurting anyone, and next thing I knew, we were waking up here. I doubt you've got any better clue, huh Galo?"

"Nadda," Galo confirmed. "But there's only one direction to go, so hey, why don't we get going?"

With dual affirmations from the two Burnish, Galo turned and marched down the tunnel, Lio and Azar in his wake. It was quiet, and their steps echoed, but before long, they began to hear voices, a crowd of them, and a sudden cheer. Galo frowned, but continued forward, while Lio and Azar cast one another a confused glance.

After a few more moments, the cave opened up into bright lights. The three men blinked as they got used to it, before realizing they were standing in what seemed to be a TV studio. There wasn't any visible audience or much of a crew as far as they could see, but there was a stage, and several people who looked toward them in surprise.

At the top of the stage was a lady with red hair and bright red lipstick. A step below her was a tanned man in a jester's costume. At the base of the stage was a skinny man in what looked to be a pharmacist's outfit, and a teal platypus in a fedora, standing on its hind legs.

"Oh, more contestants! I really am smiling upon me today," the woman said with a wolfish grin.

Lio raised a brow. "You're... what?"

"Pardon, just a bit of humor. I am Lady Luck, and you appear to have stumbled into my dungeons. I thought I sensed a few more people entering," she clarified.

"Lady Luck..?" Azar frowned. "Er, we don't mean to trespass. We're not really sure how we ended up here."

"I'm guessing something went wrong with the tear in dimensions or something," Lio said, sounding resigned.

The pharmacist's expression lit up. "Oh, are you three dimension-travelers, too? My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and this is my nemesis, Perry the Platypus," he said, motioning to the teal platypus beside him.

Perry the Platypus made a strange, growl-like noise, looking quite resigned.

"Your... nemesis," Lio deadpanned.

"Yes! I make evil inventions, he stops me, it's a whole thing," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied casually.

Perry the Platypus gave the others a very clear look that said 'don't ask.' Lio was mildly unnerved by the seemingly incredibly intelligent platypus, while Galo looked awed.

Azar decided to put it aside for now. "If you can travel between dimensions, does that mean you could help us get home?"

"I would, but my new Inator was broken by some crazy plant guy with a giant spear! I mean, how rude is that, to just attack someone when they walk by! Can you believe it?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

Lady Luck laughed. "Oh, you'll have to forgive my minions, they can be a bit... enthusiastic. But that's quite alright. I can help you get home, that's easy."

Lio frowned, crossing his arms. "That tone... I feel like there's a catch."

"You can't expect me to do these sorts of things for free, can you?" Lady Luck tutted. "It's simple! You take part of my game, and all you have to do is win the prize! Yours can be my assistance in getting you home, of course, though everyone is free to ask for whatever they wish."

Galo grinned, any sinister intent clearly flying over his head. "Sounds like fun! I mean, our dimension is safe, and Aina can fill the others in on what happened. They might worry a bit, but I'm always getting into trouble, so they'll probably just wait for me to get home and yell at me for being reckless again."

Lio sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't like this, but I don't think we have much o a choice here..."

Azar winced. "Well, at least we won't be embarrassing ourselves on television in front of people who could potentially know us?"

"That's the spirit!" Lady Luck cheered. "Jester, dear, why don't you show them to the green room so they can get ready, hm?"

The Jester nodded, hopping down the steps. "Are you two coming as well?" he asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry.

"Sure, I went dimension-hopping to get a vacation anyway, and you can sure do worse than a game show, ey Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked his nemesis with a grin.

Perry the Platypus made a non-commital growling noise.

"Alright then, this way everyone!" Jester called, motioning for them all to follow.


End file.
